sthroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EctoplasmicCat/Sonic Ships I Like
Wowza gonna do this I guess. Not gonna include crossovers for now. |-|Favorites= *'Soniara' (Sonic x Tiara) - The missed opportunity of this ship is real. I wish Tiara wasn't scrapped and was an actual character. I really like how she wasn't meant to be written as just "the girlfriend" or some shit. Sonic x Tiara is one of my favs for Sonic. I mostly ship it cuz of missed opportunity and I like the concept of Sonic X-treme. *'Sonaze' (Sonic x Blaze) - Holy fuck yes. I love their interactions in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure aaaaa. Like Sonic x Tiara, this is one of my favs for Sonic. *'Manils' (Manic x Tails) - I'm probably gonna be called a pedophile for this or some shit but honestly??? It would work better if they're older, where the 7 year age difference doesn't matter. I randomly came up with this one day and I love it? It's crack ship, obviously. *'Knuxonia' (Knuckles x Sonia) - Honestly??? Sonic Underground perfectly constructed this ship. It was never shoved in your face and it was simply hinted. Netherless, I like this ship. A lot. *'Knuxouge' (Knuckles x Rouge) - I oddly like this ship. They have a lot in common tho??? *'Amicks' (Amy Rose x Sticks) - Their Sonic Boom interactions tho. Just. Holy fuck. MoonstoneTheGem made me like this ship fff. *'Shadamy' (Shadow x Amy Rose) - Honestly? Much better than SonAmy. It's kinda like ShadPie tbh. *'Pally' (Patch x Sally Acorn) - Kind of an alternative ship to Antoine x Sally. Idk. I just like it it's weird. That ship name tho. *'Antoinnie' (Antoine x Bunnie) - It's canon but??? It's so fucking cute??? Their personalities fit well, oddly. *'Shadfinite' (Shadow x Infinite) - Yeah this will probs work if Infinite was an antihero/redeemed. I'm aware they're enemies in canon but just I think Shadow will regret what he said to him??? Idk. Also two edgy bois together woweeee. *'Tango' (Tangle x Dingo) - That goddamn ship name holy sheit. |-|Polygamy= *'Soniaraze' (Sonic x Tiara x Blaze) - My two favorite Sonic ships in one. I love it. *'Knuxougnia' (Knuckles x Sonia x Rouge) - Kinda the same reason as Soniaraze. My two favorite Knuckles ships in one. Plus I feel like Sonia and Rouge's personalities would match well. *'Cinderinark' (Cinder x Marine x Bark) - IDK. Two hyperactive girls with a big tough bear. I just like it. |-|Like= *'Sonally' (Sonic x Sally) - I mean just...it's better than SonAmy I guess?? It's not my favorite but I do like it. I like it better in the Post-SGW tho. *'Tailcy' (Dulcy x Tails) - A weird crackship I made and I still like it fff just not as much as I used to. *'Manuckles' (Manic x Knuckles) -I always thought this would be Manic's first crush lol. Sadly I like Knuxonia more. *'Maningo' (Manic x Dingo) - I have no reason for this lol. |-|Meh= *''Silvamy'' (Silver x Amy) - Not my thing. Plus I kinda headcanon Amy being Silver's mother so this rly isn't for me. *''Shadally'' (Shadow x Sally) - I don't see them in a relationship tbh. |-|Disliked/Hate= *'SonAmy' (Sonic x Amy Rose) - NOTP. Sonic has shown multiple times that he is not interested in Amy, and Amy has a very uncomfortable obsession with him. Its also a toxic relationship to the both of them. It's boring too. *'Sonails' (Sonic x Tails) - I prefer them just being friends. *'Zooeils' (Zooey x Tails) - Sorry, but I saw the episode, and I really don't like this ship. Zooey is just "lol girlfriend and nothing else besides that". Zooey barely has any personality either. They have no chemistry and just it won't work. *'Knuxicks' (Knuckles x Sticks) - IDK. Not my cup of tea. *'Shadouge' (Shadow x Rouge) - I just feel like Rouge won't have a stable relationship with Shadow??? I don't see them together. *'Silvaze' (Silver x Blaze) - It's...pretty boring. They interacted in Sonic 06 and that's it. *'Taiona' (Tails x Fiona) - The main reason I don't like this ship is this archie comic page right here. *'Manouge' (Manic x Rouge) - I get it that they're both thieves and all but...no. I don't see if happening. At all. *'Sonic x Sonia/Sonic x Manic/Sonia x Manic' - No. Absolutely not. Category:Blog posts